The present disclosure relates to a portable terminal, a wireless charging device, and a wireless charging structure thereof, and more particularly, to a portable terminal capable of being worn on a wrist and able to be easily charged, a wireless charging device, and a wireless charging structure thereof.
Generally, in accordance with the trend toward high sensitivity, miniaturization, and lightness of electronic components, portable terminals have also become highly sensitive while being miniaturized and lightened. As first generation mobile phones, bar type mobile phones became common, while as second generation mobile phones, flip type mobile phones became generalized. Currently, flip type mobile phones and third generation folding type mobile phones tend to be generalized and coexist on the market.
In addition, recently, watch-type portable terminals that are wearable on the wrist of a user have been developed and released.
In general, watch-type portable terminals have a rechargeable battery embedded therein. Therefore, there is a need to periodically supply power to the battery for the battery to be charged.
However, according to the related art, a method of directly connecting a power supply cable from an adaptor to the watch-type portable terminal to charge the battery therein has been mainly used. Therefore, such a watch-type portable terminal should be repetitively connected to the cable whenever the battery thereof is to be charged.